Mario (serie)
thumb|Het logo van de serie. thumb|Mario, de hoofdpersoon uit de serie. thumb|thumb|Bowser, de hoofdschurk uit de serie. De Mario-serie (ook bekend onder de naam Super Mario) is een serie videospellen bedacht door de Japanner Shigeru Myamoto van Nintendo. De Mariospellen zijn één van de oudste, bekendste en meest succesvolle videogames ooit. De serie begon als een reeks platformspellen. Tegenwoordig worden er ook onder andere sportspellen van Mario uitgebracht. Er zijn al meer dan 200 Mariospellen gemaakt. Plot Het verhaal van Mario is al bij velen bekend. De gemene Bowser kidnapt Princess Peach en Mario moet Peach redden van Bowser. Mario moet dan verschillende levels voltooien om eindelijk bij Peach te komen. Als Mario Bowser verslaat, is Peach gered. Personages Hoofdpersonages *''Mario: De hoofdrolspeler. Een mollige, aardige, dappere, 30-jarige, Italiaanse loodgieter. Hij is woonachtig in het Mushroom Kingdom, waar ook zijn broer Luigi en vriendin Peach wonen. Het is altijd aan hem om Peach te redden als Bowser haar weer eens heeft gekidnapt. Met zijn kleding en dikke buik ziet Mario er misschien niet lenig uit, maar hij kan hoog springen, vijanden verslaan en nog veel meer. Dat doen niet veel loodgieters hem na. *Luigi: Mario's jongere broer. Luigi is ook loodgieter en is 29 jaar oud. Hij is iets langer dan Mario en helpt zijn broer vaak bij het redden van Peach. Luigi is erg verlegen en timide. Hij woont ook in het Mushroom Kingdom. *Bowser: De hoofdschurk. De aartsvijand van Mario en zijn vrienden. Vaak kidnapt hij Peach, en wil hij daarna het Mushroom Kingdom overnemen. Meestal dwarsboomt Mario de plannen van Bowser. Bowser is erg gemeen, wraakzuchtig en opvleigend. Hij is te herkennen aan zijn gebrul, vuurgespuw en gestamp. Bowser is de baas over alle vijanden van Mario. Hij is ook een combinatie van een draak en een schildpad. Zo kan hij vuurspuwen, maar heeft hij wel een groen schild met allerlei stekels op zijn rug. *Yoshi: Een groene, schattige en betrouwbare dino. Hij is een goede vriend van Mario en helpt hem ook vaak met het redden van Peach. Mario kan op Yoshi's rug gaan zitten, en een ritje maken op hem. Yoshi met zijn plakkerige tong kan vijanden opeten, wat soms goede gevolgen kan hebben. Verder heeft hij ook een grote neus en bruine schoenen. Yoshi woont op zijn eigen eiland. *Princess Peach: De aardige en elegante prinses van het Mushroom Kingdom en Mario's geliefde. Ze wordt vaak gekidnapt door Bowser, en dan is het aan Mario om haar te redden. Peach heeft blond haar en draagt een roze jurk. *Toad: Een dinaar van Peach, en woonachtig in Toad Town, een plaatsje vlakbij het Mushroom Kingdom. Hij is een vrolijk klein mannetje met een witte paddestoelenhoed met rode stippen. Verder draagt hij een blauw jasje, een witte broek en bruine schoenen. Bijpersonages *Princess Daisy: De prinses van Sarasaland. Ze is een goede vriendin van Peach en wat meer jongensachtig dan Peach, waardoor ze beter met de manlijke inwoners van het Mushroom Kingdom overweg kan. Daisy heeft bruin haar en draagt een gele jruk. *Wario: Een dikke, 30-jarige, gierige loodgieter, en een antiheld. Hij is de aartsrivaal van Mario en gek op geld, diamanten en juwelen. Wario leeft alleen maar voor geld, en ruikt naar knoflook. Hij is ook erg egoïstisch, knorrig en onsproftief. Vaak pest hij met zijn beste vriend Waluigi de bewoners van het Mushroom Kingdom. *Waluigi: Een knullige, lange, slanke, 29-jarige loodgieter. Hij is een goede vriend van Wario en de aartsrivaal van Luigi. Waluigi heeft ook dezelfde eigenschappen als Wario; gek op geld, egoïstisch, gemeen en onsportief. Ook pest hij vaak met Wario de bewoners van het Mushroom Kingdom. *Bowser Jr.: De jongste zoon van Bowser. Hij is erg druk, een onruststoker, kinderlijk, en erg verwend door zijn vader. Bowser wordt ook nooit boos op hem als hij faalt, wat wel het geval is bij anderen als ze falen. Bowser Jr. heeft een doek met een mond vol scherpe tanden erop getekend, die hij soms voor zijn mond doet. *Donkey Kong: Een lieve en sterke gorilla, en gek op bananen. Was eerst Mario's aartsvijand, maar toen Bowser kwam, hebben Mario en Donkey Kong vrede gesloten. Donkey Kong leeft in de jungle en is een goede vriend van Mario. Zijn beste vriend is Diddy Kong. *Diddy Kong: Een wild en vrolijk aapje. Hij is de beste vriend van Donkey Kong en leeft in de jungle. *Birdo: Een roze figuur dat lijkt op een dino. Ze is de vriendin van Yoshi en heeft een rode strik. Volgens sommige bronnen is Birdo een jongen die graag een meisje wilde zijn. *Toadette: Het vorlijke vriendinnetje van Toad. Ze is een Toad met een roze paddestoelenhoed en een rood jasje. Verder bestaat haar outfit vooral uit roze. *Toadsworth: Een oude Toad, en de vroegere dinaar van Peach. Hij heeft een witte paddestoelenhoed met bruine stippen, een paars jasje, en een wandelstok. *Koopalings: Zes zonen en één dochter van Bowser. Allemaal zijn ze ouder dan Bowser Jr. De groep bestaat uit Ludwig von Koopa, Roy Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Larry Koopa, Lemmy Koopa en Iggy Koopa. *King Boo: De koning van een groep spoken genaamd Boo's, en Luigi's aartsvijand. *Petey Piranha: De leider van een groep vleesetende planten genaamd Piranha Plants. Petey is groot en kan vliegen. *Dry Bowser: De skeletversie van Bowser. *Baby Mario: De babyversie van Mario. *Baby Luigi: De babyversie van Luigi. Vijanden (Dit is alleen een lijst met de bekendste vijanden) *Goomba: Een klein, bruin paddestoeltje en de zwakste slaaf van Bowser. *Paragoomba: Een Goomba met vleugels. *Koopa Troopa: Een schildpad die wegkruipt in zijn schild als Mario op hem springt. Mario kan dat schild dan oppakken en naar andere vijanden toegooien. Er zijn Koopa's met groene en rode schilden. *Koopa Paratroopa: Een Koopa Troopa met vleugels. *Dry Bones: De skeletversie van een Koopa Troopa. Als Mario op hem springt, valt Dry Bones uit elkaar, maar bouwt zichzelf na een paar seconden weer op. *Hammer Bro.: Een Koopa die hamers naar Mario gooit. *Boomerang Bro.: Een Hammer Bro. die boomerangen naar Mario gooit. *Fire Bro.: Een Hammer Bro. die vuurballen naar Mario gooit. *Ice Bro.: Een Hammer Bro. die ijsballen naar Mario gooit. *Sledge Bro.: Een Hammer Bro. met overgewicht. *Lakitu: Een Koopa die rondzweeft op een wolkje en Spinies naar benden gooit. Hij heeft een brilletje en als hij verslagen wordt kan Mario zijn wolke innemen. *Spiny: Een kleine Koopa met een rood schild waar stekels op zitten. Hij loopt op handen en voeten en wordt naar beneden gegooit door Lakitu. *Buzzy Beetle: Een Koopa die loopt op handen en voeten. Hij heeft een sterk, donkerblauw schild. *Spike Top: Een Buzzy Beetle met een rood schild met een setkel erop. *Piranha Plant: Een vleesetende plant die Mario wil bijten. Soms zit hij in Warp Pipes, maar soms zit hij ook gewoon vast in de grond. *Venus Fire Trap: Een Piranha Plant die vuurballen spuwt. *Boo: Een rond spook dat niets durft als Mario naar hem kijkt, maar zodra Mario de andere kant op kijkt, valt hij aan. *Big Boo: De grotere versie van een Boo. *Cheep-Cheep: Een rode vis met een gele pluk haar, die erg zwak is. *Bob-omb: Een bom die ontploft als Mario op hem spirngt. Ook kan Bob-omb naar vijanden worden toegegooid. *Bullet Bill: Een kogel dat wordt afgevuurd door een Bill Blaster. *Banzai Bill: De grotere versie van een Bullet Bill. *Chain Chomp: Een zwarte bal die vast zit aan een ketting (die vast zit aan een paal), en Mario wil bijten. *Thwomp: Een stuk steen dat op Mario valt als hij onder hem staat. *Whomp: Doet precies hetzeflde als Thwomp. *Shy Guy: Een verlegen wezen dat een masker en een kamerjas draagt. *Fly Guy: Een Shy Guy met een propellertje op zijn hoofd waardoor hij kan vliegen. *Monty Mole: Een mol die Mario achtervolgt. *Wiggler: Een gele rups die kwaad wordt als Mario op hem springt. *Podoboo: Een lava-bal die af en toe uit de lava springt. *Pokey: Een geel wezen dat verschijnt in woestijnen. Hij heeft stekels op zijn lichaam. Spellen Hieronder staat een lijst van Mariospellen, gerangschikt op jaar: 1981 *Donkey Kong'' (Arcade) 1982 *Donkey Kong (Atari 2600) *Donkey Kong (ColecoVision) *Donkey Kong (Game & Watch) *Donkey Kong (Intellivision) *Donkey Kong Junior (Arcade) *Donkey Kong Jr. (Game & Watch/Atari 2600) 1983 *Donkey Kong (Atari 8-bit/Apple II/Commodore 64/MS-DOS ) *Donkey Kong (Famicom) *Donkey Kong Jr. (ColecoVision/Atari 2600) *Donkey Kong Jr. (INTV/VIC-20) *Donkey Kong Jr. (Famicom) *Mario Bros. (Arcade/Game & Watch) *Mario Bros. (Atari 2600, Atari 5200) *Mario Bros. (Famicom) - Japan *Mario's Bombs Away (Game & Watch) *Mario's Cement Factory (Game & Watch) 1984 *Donkey Kong Hockey (Game & Watch) *Pinball (Famicom/NES) *Punch Ball Mario Bros. (NEC PC-8801) *Mario Bros. Special (NEC PC-8801) 1985 *Super Mario Bros. (Famicom/NES) *Wrecking Crew (Famicom/NES) 1986 *All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros. (Famicom Disk System) *Donkey Kong (NES) *Donkey Kong Jr. (NES) *Mario Bros. (NEC PC-8801) *Mario Bros. (NES) *Super Mario Bros. (Famicom Disk System) *Super Mario Bros. 2 (Famicom Disk System) *Super Mario Bros. Special (NEC PC-8801) *Vs. Super Mario Bros. (Arcade) 1988 *Donkey Kong (Atari 7800) *Donkey Kong (Famicom Disk System) *Donkey Kong Classics (NES) *Donkey Kong Jr. (Atari 7800) *Donkey Kong Jr. (Famicom Disk System) *Kaettekita Mario Bros. (Famicom Disk System) *Mario Bros. (Atari 7800, XEGS) *Super Mario Bros. 2 (NES) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (Famicom) *Super Mario Bros./Duck Hunt (NES) *3-in-1 Super Mario Bros./Duck Hunt/World Class Track Meet (NES) 1989 *Alleyway (Game Boy) *Donkey Kong 2 (Game & Watch) *Donkey Kong Classics (NES) *Super Mario Bros. 2 (NES) *Super Mario Bros. (Wristwatch Game) *Super Mario Land (Game Boy) *Tetris (Famicom/NES) *Tetris (Game Boy) 1990 *Dr. Mario (Game Boy) *Dr. Mario (NES) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (NES) *Super Mario Land (Game Boy) *Super Mario World (Super Famicom) *VS. Dr. Mario (Arcade) 1991 *Mario the Juggler (Game & Watch) *Mario Teaches Typing (MS-DOS) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (NES) *Super Mario World (SNES) *NES Open Tournament Golf (NES) *Super Mario Bros. & Friends: When I Grow Up (PC) *Yoshi (Famicom) *Yoshi (Game Boy) 1992 *Super Mario USA AKA Super Mario Bros 2 (Famicom) *Super Mario Kart (Super Famicom/SNES) *Mario & Yoshi (Famicom/NES, Game Boy) *Yoshi's Cookie (Famicom and Game Boy) *''Yoshi's Cookie'' (NES) *Mario Paint (SNES) *Mario Teaches Typing (Microsoft Windows) *Mario Teaches Typing (Macintosh) *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (Game Boy) *Mario's Time Machine (DOS) *Super Mario World (SNES) *Mario is Missing! (DOS) 1993 *Mario's Time Machine (SNES) *Mario & Wario (Super Famicom) *Super Mario All-Stars (Super Famicom/SNES) *Yoshi's Cookie (NES, SNES, Super Famicom and Game Boy) *Mario Bros. Classic (NES) *Mario's Early Years! Fun with Letters (SNES) *Mario's Early Years! Fun with Numbers (SNES) *Mario's Early Years! Preschool Fun (SNES) *Yoshi's Safari (SNES/Super Famicom) 1994 *''Hotel Mario'' (CD-i) *''Manhole'' (Game & Watch) *''Mario's Time Machine'' (NES) *''Donkey Kong'' (Game Boy) *''Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World'' (SNES) *''Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3'' 1995 *''BS Dr. Mario'' (Satellaview) *''BS Super Mario Bros. 3'' (Satellaview) *''Mario's Picross 2'' (Game Boy) *''Undake 30 Same Game'' (Satellaview) *''Mario's Game Gallery'' (PC) *''Mario's Picross'' (Game Boy) *''Mario's Tennis'' (Virtual Boy) *''Mario Clash'' (Virtual Boy) *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' (SNES) *''Mario's Super Picross'' (Super Famicom) 1996 *''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' (SNES) *''Super Mario 64'' (Nintendo 64) *''Mario's Picross 2'' (Game Boy) *''Mario Kart 64'' (Nintendo 64) 1997 *''Mario Excite Bike'' (Satellaview) *''Mario Teaches Typing 2'' (PC) *''Mario's FUNdamentals'' (PC) *''Game & Watch Gallery'' (Game Boy) 1998 *''Wrecking Crew '98'' (Super Famicom) *''Game & Watch Gallery 2'' (Game Boy Color) *''Mario no Photopi'' (Nintendo 64) *''Mario Party'' (Nintendo 64) 1999 *''Super Smash Bros.'' (Nintendo 64) *''Game & Watch Gallery 3'' (Game Boy Color) *''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe'' (Game Boy Color) *''Mario Golf'' (Nintendo 64) *''Mario Golf'' (Game Boy Color) *''Mario Artist: Paint Studio'' (Nintendo 64DD) *''Mario Party 2'' (Nintendo 64) 2000 *''Mario Artist: Talent Studio'' (Nintendo 64DD) *''Mario Artist: Communication Kit'' (Nintendo 64DD) *''Mario Tennis'' (Nintendo 64) *''Paper Mario'' (Nintendo 64) *''Mario Artist: Polygon Studio'' (Nintendo 64DD) *''Mario Tennis'' (Game Boy Color) 2001 *''Dr. Mario 64'' (Nintendo 64) *''Mario Party 3'' (Nintendo 64) *''Super Mario Advance'' (Game Boy Advance) *''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' (Game Boy Advance) *''Luigi's Mansion'' (Nintendo GameCube) *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (Nintendo Gamecube) *''Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2'' (Game Boy Advance) 2002 *''Super Mario Sunshine'' (Nintendo GameCube) *''Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3'' (Game Boy Advance) *''Mario Party 4'' (Nintendo GameCube) *''Game & Watch Gallery Advance'' (Game Boy Advance) 2003 *''Nintendo Puzzle Collection'' (Nintendo GameCube) *''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3'' (Game Boy Advance) *''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' (Nintendo GameCube) *''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' (Nintendo GameCube) *''Mario Party 5'' (Nintendo GameCube) *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' (Game Boy Advance) 2004 *''Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party'' (Arcade) *''Donkey Kong'' (Game Boy Advance) *''Super Mario Bros.'' (Game Boy Advance) *''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' (Game Boy Advance) *''Dr. Mario'' (Game Boy Advance) *''Mario Bros.'' (Game Boy Advance) *''Wrecking Crew'' (Game Boy Advance) *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' (Game Boy Advance) *''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' (Nintendo GameCube) *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' (Game Boy Advance) *''Super Mario Ball'' (Game Boy Advance) *''Mario Power Tennis'' (Nintendo GameCube) *''Mario Party 6'' (Nintendo GameCube) *''Super Mario 64 DS'' (Nintendo DS) 2005 *''Mario Party Advance'' (Game Boy Advance) *''NBA Street V3'' (Nintendo GameCube) *''Dancing Stage: Mario Mix'' (Nintendo GameCube) *''Mario Superstar Baseball'' (Nintendo GameCube) *''Dr. Mario & Puzzle League'' (Game Boy Advance) *''Mario Power Tennis'' (Game Boy Advance) *''Mario Kart Arcade GP'' (Arcade) *''SSX on Tour'' (Nintendo GameCube) *''Mario Party 7'' (Nintendo GameCube) *''Mario Kart DS'' (Nintendo DS) *''Mario Smash Football'' (Nintendo GameCube) *''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' (Nintendo DS) 2006 *''New Super Mario Bros.'' (Nintendo DS) *''Mario Slam Basketball'' (Nintendo DS) *''Game & Watch Collection'' (Nintendo DS) *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis'' (Nintendo DS) *''Mario Bros.'' (Virtual Console) *''Super Mario 64'' (Virtual Console) *''Super Mario Bros.'' (Virtual Console) *''Super Mario World'' (Virtual Console) *''Mario's Super Picross'' (Virtual Console) 2007 *''Mario Kart 64'' (Virtual Console) *''Mario Kart Arcade GP 2'' (Arcade) *''Super Paper Mario'' (Wii) *''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' (Virtual Console) *''Mario Party 8'' (Wii) *''Mario Strikers Charged Football'' (Wii) *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' (Virtual Console) *''Itadaki Street DS'' (Nintendo DS) *''Paper Mario'' (Virtual Console) *''Super Mario Galaxy'' (Wii) *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' (Virtual Console) *''Mario & Sonic op de Olympische Spelen'' (Wii) *''Mario Party DS'' (Nintendo DS) 2008 *''Mario & Sonic op de Olympische Spelen'' (Nintendo DS) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Wii) *''Dr. Mario & Germ Buster'' (WiiWare) *''Mario Kart Wii'' (Wii) *''Mario Super Sluggers'' (Wii) *''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' (Virtual Console) *''Game & Watch Collection 2'' (Nintendo DS) *''Mario Golf'' (Virtual Console) *''A Little Bit of... Dr. Mario'' (DSiWare) 2009 *''NEW PLAY CONTROL! Mario Power Tennis'' (Wii) *''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' (Nintendo DS) *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again!'' (DSiWare) *''Mario & Sonic op de Olympische Winterspelen'' (Wii, Nintendo DS) *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' (Wii) 2010 *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' (Wii) 2011 *''Mario Sports Mix'' (Wii) *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem!'' (DS) *''Mario Kart 7'' (3DS) *''Super Mario 3D Land'' (3DS) *''Boom Street'' (Wii) 2012 *''Mario Party 9'' (Wii) *''Mario & Sonic op de Olympische Spelen: Londen 2012 (3DS)'' *''Mario Tennis Open(3DS)'' *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Virtual Card Album'' (3DS Download) *''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' (3DS Download) *''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' (3DS) *''Nintendo Land'' (Wii U) *''New Super Mario Bros. U'' (Wii U) *''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' (3DS) 2013 *''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'' (3DS) *''New Super Luigi U (Wii U)'' *''Mario & Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move (Nintendo eShop)'' *''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team (3DS)'' *''Super Mario 3D World'' (Wii U) 2014 *Yoshi's New Island (3DS) *Mario Golf: World Tour (3DS) *Mario Kart 8 (Wii U) *Super Smash Bros. voor Nintendo 3DS en Wii U (3DS en Wii U) 2015 *Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker (Wii U) *Mario Maker (Wii U) *Mario Party 10 (Wii U) *Yoshi's Wolly World (Wii U) de:Mario-Serie it:Mario (franchise) es:Super Mario (serie)